


Did you mean it?

by Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys/pseuds/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys
Summary: Egy szabadnap Contraxián, egy mindenlében kanál Kapitány, néhány elcseppentett bók, egy pár pohár Odin-sem-tudja-hogy-milyen alkohol, egy szép kis filmszakadás, egy Fosztogató Elsőtiszt az ágyban és egy égető kérdés.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Reader





	Did you mean it?

\- Komolyan Yondu? Komolyan? - ugrottam le a rámpáról és nagyon kevés kellet, hogy megcsókoljam a talajt a lábam alatt. - Három hónap és egy bolygón sem szálltunk le, pedig lett volna rá lehetőség, számoltam, huszonnégyszer - mondtam, mire a Kapitány csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Örülj, hogy most leszálltunk - lökött rajtam egyet, de nem volt a mozdulatban semmi nemű erőszak. - Használd ki, legközelebb csak a Tudattérben állunk meg.

\- Ő az Istenekre! - emeltem tekintetem az égre teátrálisan, majd más kötötte le a figyelmemet.

\- Mi lenne, ha nem csak bámulnád? - kérdezte Yondu, mire összerezzentem és a fülem hegyéig elpirultam. - Ráfér egy kis lazítás, és nem a robotokra gondolok.

\- Azt sem tudod miről beszélsz Vénség - motyogtam az orrom alatt.

\- Lehet, hogy vén vagyok, de nem vak - húzta gonoszkás mosolyra ajkait.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdeztem pimaszul, ő pedig abban a pillanatban, ahogy feltettem a kérdést összeborzolta a hajam. - Hé! - majdnem kibukott belőlem más is, de attól, hogy néha hülyültünk és beszóltunk egymásnak még a kapitányom volt és még így is sokkal több mindent megengedhettem magamnak, mint a többiek a legénységből.

\- Ha nem, hát nem, akkor majd elmegy a robotokkal - rántotta meg a vállát és újra elindult, de láttam, ahogy a szeme sarkából figyel.

\- Mióta szervezel numerákat az első tisztednek? - vettem fel vele a lépést.

\- Nem is tudom - rántotta meg a vállát. - Talán arra számítok, hogy majd haladsz felfelé a ranglétrán - mondta, mire felvont szemöldökkel néztem rá. - Első tiszt, kapitány - vonogatta a szemöldökét, mire vállba boxoltam, de tudtam nem gondolja komolyan.

\- Álmodozz csak - öltöttem rá nyelvet.

\- Ha te mondod, nem tudod miről maradsz le.

\- Ó, azt hiszem tudom, köszönöm szépen - nevettem fel, majd tekintetem újra a többiek felé vándorolt, de csupán egyiküket tüntettem ki figyelmemmel.

\- Viccet félretéve - mondta, mire nagy nehezen újra rá figyeltem. -, menj és szórakozz egy kicsit, ha akarsz egyedül, vagy valaki mással - mondta és arra pillantott amerre én az előbb.

\- Igenis Kapitány! - szalutáltam, mire a fejét rázta és elindult az egyik bár felé. Lassan elindultam a többiek mellé, majd mikor a legénység többi tagja elment "nőkre vadászni" a nyurga xandari mellé szegődtem. - Mi a helyzet első tiszt? - néztem fel rá csábos mosollyal.

\- Semmi - rántotta meg a vállát. - Milyen érzés, hogy újra szilárd talaj van a lábad alatt?

\- Édes Istenem, el sem hiszed mennyire hiányzott! - sóhajtottam fel. - Kínzás három teljes hónapot azon a berregő, hajónak titulált vaskupacon tölteni.

\- Vigyázz, a Kapitány meg ne hallja!

\- Tudod, hogy imád engem - pillogtam fel rá, mire a szemét forgatta. Már mondtam volna valamit, mikor megakadt valamin a tekintetem. Az egyik élénk zöld színű futónövényen gyönyörű vörös virágok ékeskedtek, én pedig nem bírtam ki, hogy ne menjek oda és szagoljam meg. - Istenem, de hiányzott a virágillat! - mondtam, majd még egyet szippantottam és nehézkesen visszasétáltam Kraglinhez.

\- Tudod - kezdte, mire felnéztem rá. - néha tökre elfelejtem, hogy csaj vagy - mondtam, mire összehúztam a szemem és löktem rajta egy akkorát, hogy majdnem neki sétált egy oszlopnak.

\- Próbálom nem sértésnek venni - néztem rá szúrós szemmel.

\- Nem annak szántam, sőt pont ellenkezőleg.

\- Ó, bókol nekem az első tiszt?

\- Valami olyasmi - nézte a földet. - Egyébkén úgy értettem, mielőtt tényleg megsértődsz és bevered az orrom - mondta, én pedig felkuncogtam.

\- Igazából tökön rúgtalak volna - mondtam, mire fájdalmas fintor ült ki az arcára és az említett testrészéhez kapott.

\- Abból nem kérek többször, köszi. Szóval csak annyit akartam, hogy könnyen a földre küldöd akármelyik férfit, legyen az Fosztogató, Kree katona, xandari rendőr és így könnyű megfeledkezni, hogy egy ennyire erős, képzett, határozott... egyén, lehet egy egyébként törékeny, bájos nő - mondta a füle hegyéig elkékülve.

\- Na, most már bókolsz - böktem oldalba.

\- Nem, én nem - rázta a fejét. - Csak kimondom, amit gondolok.

\- Megoszthatod a további gondolataidat is, ha meghívsz egy italra - kacsintottam rá és alig észrevehetően elkezdtem lassítani.

\- Csak egyre? - kérdezte szórakozott hangon.

\- Lehet több is, ha akarod - mondtam és mikor nem figyelt rá vetettem magam és belé kapaszkodtam. - Elvisz odáig első tiszt?

\- Belehalnál, ha Kraglinnek hívnál? - kérdezte miközben megemelt egy kicsit, hogy könnyebben tudjon fogni anélkül, hogy lecsúsznék a hátáról.

\- Kérd szépen és meggondolom - karoltam át a nyakát.

\- Lehetetlen vagy - rázta a fejét mosolyogva.

A harmadik ital után jöttem rá, hogy magamnak kellett volna piát vennem, mert az, amit Kraglin iszik egy igen szép kis filmszakadás ígéretével kecsegtet, ami meg is történt. Mikor a harmadik pohár beütött már nem igazán érdekelt, hogy mit, meg mennyit iszom, a negyediknél már nagyban szédelegtem, az ötödikből meg csak annyi rémlik, hogy lehúztam, utána pedig, szinte se kép, se hang. Néhány bevillanó kép, hangos nevetés, pohártörés, de semmi egyéb.

Hangos nyögéssel emeltem fel a fejem a párnáról, de hamar vissza is ejtettem rá, mikor olyan fájdalom nyílalt bele, hogy azt hittem menten széthasad. Abban a pillanatban minden létező nyelven, amin csak beszélek szidtam magam és megfogadtam, hogy soha a büdös életben nem iszom több alkoholt, bár tudtam, hogy úgy sem fogom megtartani. Alkohol nélkül kibírni az életet egy Fosztogató hajón vagy akár csak elviselni a Fosztogatókat, tovább megyek egyetlen nőkén megmaradni egy Fosztogató hajón? Elhittétek, az alkohol a legjobb barátod, a fegyvered után természetesen.

\- Azt a büdös... - temettem az arcomat a párnába. Át akartam fordulni az oldalamra, de nem tudom, mikor pedig újra megpróbáltam valaki felnyögött mellettem, mire azonnal ledermedtem. _Jaj, ne! Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Nagyon ne!_ \- Baszki! - sziszegtem. Mikor jobban magamhoz tértem tudatosult bennem, hogy egyáltalán nincs rajtam ruha és csak a takaró fedi a testemet. - Ezt nem hiszem el! - szorítottam tenyerem a homlokomhoz, hátha elmúlik az istentelen fejfájás. - Na jó! - vettem egy mély levegőt és óvatosan felemeltem a fejem a párnáról, hogy megnézzem ki fekszik mellettem, bár volt egy igen erős tippem. És ha ilyen ötösöm lenne a terrai lottón. - Kraglin - bukott ki belőlem, mire mozgolódni kezdett. _Ne ébredj fel! Ne ébredj fel! Nagyon szépen kérlek ne ébredj fel!_ Nem ébredt, csak elfordult az ablaktól és egy kómás mozdulattal a fejére húzta a takarót, mire halkan kifújtam a bent tartott levegőt. Óvatosan elkezdtem forgolódni, hogy megtaláljam a ruháimat, de minden felé hevertek a szobában, már távolról láttam, hogy a melltartóm el volt szakadva, olyannyira, hogy esélytelen volt, hogy felvehessem, a többi ruhám viszonylag jó állapotban volt, de mind távol és nem volt kedvem pucéran végigmenni a szobán, úgy, hogy a mellettem alvó férfi bármelyik pillanatban felébredhetett. Az ágy lábánál megpillantottam Kraglin pólóját és úgy döntöttem, hogy ha nincs más akkor kölcsönveszem azt. Mozgolódás közben, nagy szitkozódások közepette tudatosult bennem, hogy égető szükségem van egy zuhanyra, ha lehetett abban a szent minutumban. Ügyetlen, kicsit szédelgő mozdulattal lenyúltam a pólóért és gyorsan belebújtam, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudtam kikászálódtam az ágyból és lábujjhegyen a fürdőbe sétáltam és olyan halkan amennyire csak tudtam becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. - Odin egyetlen szeme világára, mit műveltél? - vezettem ujjaim világos tincseim közé.

Gyorsan megengedtem a meleg vizet, kibújtam az első tiszt pólójából, aminek az igazat megvallva kellemes illata volt, majd beálltam a vízsugár alá és próbáltam kitisztítani a fejemet. Igyekeztem rájönni, hogy mi történhetett, vagyis inkább, hogy pontosan mi történhetett tegnap éjszaka, az, hogy mi történt az nem volt rakéta tudomány, de a hogyan és a hogy jutottunk el addig nagyon is érdekelt volna. Képek villantak be a legénység többi tagjáról, de inkább Kraglinről, majd kiabálás, valaki valami olyasmit mondott, hogy úgy sem meritek, mire a többiek is ezt ismételgették, az ez utáni emlékfoszlány pedig rögtön az, ahogyan az első tiszttel csókolózunk a többiek pedig ujjonganak körülöttünk, majd néhányak pénzt adnak egymásnak, gondolom fogadtak. Aztán a többiek eltűntek, vagy egymással vagy robotokkal és csak mi maradtunk.

Egy kicsit tisztult a kép.

_\- Jó sokan utálni fognak, amiért elveszítették a kreditjeiket - motyogta Kraglin és beleivott az italába._

_\- Az ő hibájuk. Minek fogadtak? - rántottam meg a vállam és intettem a csaposnak, hogy hozzon még egy pohárral. - Senki nem kényszerítette őket - pillantottam rá, és nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy kettőt lássak belőle._

_\- Igaz - vonta meg a vállát és a poharát kezdte figyelni._

_\- Mi a baj? - vontam össze a szemöldököm, majd mikor nem válaszolt megfogtam a kezét. - Kraglin?_

_\- Amit mondtam... azt... szóval mikor idefelé jöttünk... - beszélt össze-vissza, mintha nem találta volna a szavakat. - Gyönyörű vagy - bukott ki belőle végül, mire csak pislogtam rá és éreztem, ahogy elpirulok._

_\- Részeg vagy Kraglin - sütöttem le a tekintetem. Hogy gondolhatta volna komolyan? Nem voltak önértékelési gondjaim, tudtam, hogy nem vagyok ronda nő, de a gyönyörűtől akkor is távol álltam, a folyton kócos, arcomba lógó hajammal, a munkától állandóan olajfoltos bőrömmel és a méretekkel nagyobb itt-ott lógó fosztogató egyenruhámmal._

_\- Lehet, de akkor is őszinte - mondta, mire rá kaptam a tekintetem. - Te vagy a leggyönyörűbb nő, akivel valaha találkoztam, magadba bolondítottál abban a pillanatban, mikor a hajóra tetted a lábad._

Ezután minden gyorsan történt. Újra megcsókolt, vagy én őt, már nem tudom, majd a szobában kötöttünk ki, ruhák repkedtek minden felé. Utána meg már olyan képsorok következtek, amiktől az arcom égni kezdett és akaratlanul is az alsó ajkamba haraptam.

\- Édes jó istenem - leheltem ki, majd mély levegőt vettem és elzártam a vizet. Elhúztam a zuhanyfüggönyt, hogy a törölközőmért nyúlhassak, de egy halk sikkantással vissza is rántottam, mikor rájöttem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. - Kraglin! A frászt hoztad rám - néztem rá vádlón. - Legközelebb csaphatnál valami zajt vagy nem tudom - mondtam az első tisztnek, aki már az egyenruhájában ült és folyamatosan az arcomat figyelte.

\- Le akartál lépni - kijelentés volt nem kérdés, nekem pedig összeszorult a torkom.

\- Eszembe sem jutott - mondtam, bár tudtam, hogy hazugság. Az első gondolatom tényleg az volt, hogy kisurranok, de már nem akartam. -, csak muszáj volt lezuhanyozzam - mutattam végig magamon a zuhanyfüggöny mögött. - Azt ugye tudod, hogyha felcsináltál, akkor levágom a...

\- Tudom - bólintott még mielőtt befejezhettem volna. -, a Kapitány meg biztos kitekeri a nyakam.

\- Az is biztos - helyeseltem, majd óvatosan, a függönyt magam előtt tartva a törölköző után nyúltam, de sehogy nem értem el, mire Kraglin felém nyújtotta. - Köszi - mosolyodtam el halványan, ő pedig csak bólintott. Ezután csend volt és nem a kellemes fajta, hanem az, amit legszívesebben megtörne az ember, de nem tud, mert fogalma sincs róla, hogy mit mondhatna. - Kraglin - szólítottam meg, mikor meguntam a kínosan, egy száll törölközőben ácsorgást. -, amiket tegnap este mondtál - kezdtem feszengve, mire rám kapta kék tekintetét. -, azokat... azokat komolyan gondoltad?

\- Minden egyes szót - ismerte be, de kerülte a tekintetemet, mire egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve hozzá sétáltam, megálltam előtte pont a két lába között, lenéztem ülő alakjára, majd két kezem közé fogtam az arcát, hogy rám nézzen, ő pedig kezeit bizonytalanul a derekamra csúsztatta.

\- Ebben az esetben - piszkálgattam egyik kezemmel világos haját. -, nem szeretném, ha az előző este lenne az utolsó - mondtam, mire szemei felcsillantak. -, és ha már itt tartunk, legközelebb szeretnék tisztán emlékezni minden egyes pillanatára - tettem hozzá, mire arcán kék pír futott végig. - Persze csak, ha te is akarod - mondtam bujkáló mosollyal, a következő pillanatban pedig már talpon is volt ajkai az enyémeket érték. - Ezt igennek veszem - súgtam két csók között.

\- Még szép, hogy igen.

\- Kraglin Obfonteri neked mégis mi a jó életért van a kommunikátorod? - vágódott, ki a fürdő ajtaja, mire akaratlanul is szorosabban fogtam magam köré a törölközőt, Kraglin pedig magához húzott, hogy jobban takarjon. - Mert szerintem pont azért, hogyha a... - akadt meg Yondu a fejmosás közepette, mikor megpillantott minket. - Azt a nemjóját! - nézett végig rajtunk, mire égő arcomat Kraglin mellkasába fúrtam. - Tudjátok - kezdte, mire fél szemmel rá pillantottam. - éppen ideje volt már - mondta és avval ott sem volt, mondjuk még csukott ajtó mögül vissza kiabálta, hogyha két órán belül nem vonszoljuk fel a seggünket a hajóra, akkor itt hagy bennünket.

\- Ez volt életem legkínosabb pillanata - motyogtam Kraglin mellkasába, mire felnevetett.

\- Gondolj arra, hogy lehetett volna kínosabb is.

\- Ennél kínosabb? - néztem fel rá hitetlenkedve. - Azt meg hogy?

\- Például úgy, hogy ez már nincs rajtad - ahogy ezt kimondta, avval a lendülettel a törölköző a földön kötött ki. - és a hálóban nyit ránk - súgta ajkaimra, én pedig megborzongtam a néma ígérettől.

\- Elég lesz nekünk két óra? - néztem fel rá csintalan mosollyal.

\- Hát, max itt maradunk - mondta és meg sem várva a válaszom megcsókolt.

Mint később kiderült, két óra nagyon sok mindenre elég.


End file.
